


Drive

by Poppers1



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 06:08:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2802335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Poppers1/pseuds/Poppers1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daryl and Carol are out for a run. Explanation of their first kiss,etc</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

DRIVE

 

We were out for a run, Daryl and me. I was driving, which was unusual because Daryl always drove. He asked me to drive; maybe he was tired. I liked driving though, it was freeing. We never had a discussion, it was always understood that he did the driving and I didn’t. I didn’t mind at all, I knew that Daryl needed that control. We were going out for stuff for Judith mainly: formula, diapers, clothes, toys if we could get some. Daryl and I were happy to go; it made a difference to go out once in a while and see the landscape and the views. I smiled at him and he half smiled back, making me shiver and happy at the same time. God, I was so pleased that we were now together, and together in such a lasting way. It was still new, only a few weeks, but I knew that he was in it for the long run.

We’d gone through a hell of a lot, as a group, as individuals and as two people drawn together. We knew we loved each other; the way Daryl cried and hugged and almost broke down after Terminus told me that. I knew I wanted more than that, but I was so scared of pushing him away when I thought of what I could do to solve it. We half flirted, had more touches than before, more hugs. I gave him chaste kisses on his forehead that didn’t scare him away. A couple of times he saw me crying on my own, and he held me until I stopped. It was doing my head in, trying to figure out the right way of telling him. Then I had a realisation; there wasn’t a right way. I had to just tell him, straight out, on his own. So I did. Daryl was on watch one evening and I came up to keep him company. We were looking out to the distant fields, listening to the wind and the occasional animal growling or snarling. 

“Daryl, I need to talk to you,” I stated.

He looked at me and said “Go on, then.”

“I want more than this, with you.” I was nervous, but sure that I needed to do this. This couldn’t go on. “I love you. I want to be with you, in every way.”

I was about to say something like “if you don’t feel the same about me, I understand, but I thought you should know” before his lips were hovering over mine, wanting to kiss me. I cradled his face, my heart in my throat, before he conceded and was touching my lips with his. It was so gentle, so tender, so raw. It was, in equal measures, both terrifying and amazing. Wanting something so badly does that to a person.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for so long” he sighed, “so long.” 

He held me tight for the rest of the night, exchanging long kisses and words of tenderness, only breaking away from me to raise his crossbow if he thought it was necessary. It was the perfect night, if you could just imagine the walkers didn’t exist. Nothing else happened that night, that was enough, it was perfect. Daryl and I decided that we wouldn’t tell the others of our relationship, but it was quite exciting when, for example, he pinched my bum when Hershel was looking the other way, or kissing me quickly just before Rick came into view.

We did other, more intimate things in the middle of the night, when we knew everyone was sleeping. We saw each other naked about a week into our tryst. Because I’d never seen Daryl topless before, it was quite a sight. Although I knew he was strong, I never imagined how beautiful he looked with nothing on. When I saw the unbearable scars and marks that I knew were there, there were hugs, touches and tears from me, and embraces from him, and little kisses, telling me he was ok, it was in the past, they couldn’t hurt him now. 

And when I undressed, slightly self-conscious and embarrassed, knowing he would see the stretch marks, my saggy boobs and the less obvious scars. He came and helped me, slowly, kissing the bits that recently had clothes on. When I was fully exposed, Daryl skimmed my lips with his, telling me I was beautiful, his eyes full of love.

I didn’t realise that Daryl liked kissing. But he kissed me lots when we were alone, full of passion and desire. He loved licking and caressing my neck and my breasts, too. And when, once, I came from just that, he loved that too. I was instantly mortified, but reassuring words from Daryl put my mind at ease, whispering that it was the passionate thing he’d ever seen, that I should never be sorry for that.

When he let his tongue do the work, it was intense. I knew, without Daryl telling me, that he was more experienced than me. He was a man, a beautiful man with no ties and very few obligations. What I didn’t expect was that he was gentle. And tender. And questioning. Always asking, never presuming. The first time he went down on me was something I couldn’t describe. It was so beyond defining, that I was having waves of ecstasy for so long afterwards. Daryl just held me, closely, in both arms, waiting patiently for me to come down from my high. 

The first time I went down on him, I was intimidated. Not because of Daryl, but because I was scared of past experiences. I knew how to do it; I had enough experience with my late husband. But if you were given a choice between that or a good thrashing, I normally would go for the former. Daryl was patient, kind and reassuring. I told him I had bad encounters, leaving the worse parts out. I think, to be honest, he was as scared as I was, knowing as Daryl would know what kind of flashbacks might happen. But I wanted to do this. With no pressure from him, telling me that he was fine without it, I started slowly. Just the head, gently sucking, with Daryl holding my shoulders, whimpering slightly. I grew braver, my mouth enveloping most of his dick and skimming back and forth rhythmically, my left hand touching lightly his balls. It didn’t take long until he was groaning, moaning, cussing, jerking and coming in my mouth, and I tasted the salty liquid that I used to detest but now adored. I went back for more of his semen, licking it clean off, whilst Daryl looked at me in wonder.

“Shit, I’m so sorry. I wanted to tell you before I came, I didn’t want you to see that. Are you ok?”

He was concerned, thinking he fucked up. He pulled me closer, gave me a deep kiss, and said sorry again. He explained that, whilst he was planning on telling me before, his orgasm came too quickly, suddenly, without warning.

And I was smiling, thinking about how amazing his cock was, how incredible his come was, how wonderful his groans were, how astounding his movements were. How staggering he was. 

 

So here we were, driving to a place that only Daryl knew. He’d been out on runs lots of times before, and he wanted to check a specific house out again, knowing that the owners had a baby about the same age as Judith. Whilst he was giving me directions to the home, he put his hand on my leg, just above my knee. Still looking out of the windscreen, he started to move it slightly, rubbing it ever so lightly. And up he went, not looking at me, but I was getting hot. I cleared my throat, not knowing if he knew what this did to me. And deeper, deeper, until he was dangerously close to me losing it. And deeper still, touching my pussy with my clothes still on, sighing very quietly until he touched my clit. I groaned and slammed on the brakes. 

“Are you serious!” I asked.

He smirked, pointed at a house, and said “This is it.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? That was some serious, um, something!”

He shrugged. “Don’t know what you mean. I was just touching your leg. There ain’t nothing wrong with that. Now, I came here with Rick yesterday. It should be free of walkers. You go downstairs, I’ll go upstairs. Get stuff for L’il asskicker and, if you got room, stuff for the big people.”

He kissed me quickly and a quiet “love ya” he was off, slowly opening the front door. Daryl was upstairs when I came into the home. In the kitchen there were 3 tins of formula, some baby bottles, and various cans of different food. I packed it in tightly, and headed to the living room, my knife unsheathed and ready. 

“Hey, come upstairs. Got something to show ya” exclaimed Daryl.

I started going up the stairs, still slightly annoyed at him. He must have realised what he was doing to me in the car. He was standing in the hallway, waiting. He nodded, and said “have a look in this room.”

I walked to him, doing my very best impression of a pissed off woman, and peeked in.  
There were candles everywhere, different shapes and sizes, but all lit. Rose petals placed delicately on the luxurious wooden bed. There was champagne and glasses, and chocolate, red vines, so many things I liked and told Daryl.

“Daryl…” I whispered.

“Do you like it?” he whispered back.

I looked at him, tears in my eyes, and hugged him so tightly I’m sure it hurt.

“Is that a yes?”

I nodded, still hugging him.

“I just wanted to do something you would like. I know it’s not much, but I hoped you might like it. You do so much for other people, so much for me, and you ain’t never got rewarded. It’s all about you, today. I know it’s not forever, but it’s a start. I love ya, never gonna leave ya. And that bed? It’s your call what we do on that bed. I know we haven’t “made love” yet, but it ain’t what this is about. If it’s just eating, drinking and sleeping, that’s fine by me.”

“Daryl, you can sure surprise people.” I was a mess, my red bloated eyes crying over him and I was sure my nose was running. I kissed him slowly, intensely, making sure that he felt it too. 

“God, I don’t know what to say. This is so incredibly, amazingly staggering. It’s mind blowing. All the things that I like are here. How did you find red vines, and chocolates? And those rose petals? Just adorable.”

He was cupping my face with his hands, looking at me intently, trying not to cry too.

“I, um, had to tell Rick, by the way.”

“You had to tell Rick what? The way we feel about each other?” my voice was questioning, not accusatory.

“Yeah, afraid so. I mean, I never told him what we get up to, just told him we’re together, that’s all. I wouldn’t have done nothing if Rick didn’t know. He’s happy for us, by the way. Thought there might be something going on, but knowing me as well as he does, he never asked. He won’t tell people. Don’t have to worry about that.”

“Daryl, I want the whole world to know what you did for me.” I finally set Daryl free and moved over to the bed. I shifted some of the beautiful petals out of the way, and sat down, patting the mattress down so that he could sit down also. He did so, holding me firmly.

“I can’t believe that you did all this for me! I don’t do any more than anyone else. Everybody has their jobs. I do mine, that’s all.”

“Ya wrong. You do your job, very well I might add. But you also listen to people, talk to them, make jokes. You’re concerned about every single person in our group. You’ve had the worst kind of sorrow imaginable, but you’re still fighting. You’re a fighter. And I love you more than, than, shit, I don’t know. I love ya lots and lots and lots.” 

“And I love you lots and lots and lots too. Oh god, Daryl, I haven’t said thank you yet. Thank you, thank you, thank you!” I sat up and wiggled onto his lap, leaving many kisses on his chest, his stomach, his throat and finally his lips. “I love it. I love you. So much.”

He grinned. “Well, no, you didn’t say thank you, but I got the feeling you liked it. I’m so glad you like it,” he sighed. 

I looked again at the wonderful room, wanting to know how I got so lucky, and how I should repay him back. 

“You know, before I looked into this room, I was quite angry with you.” I curled the edges of my lips up.

“You were? Never woulda guessed. Why was that?” He placed little kisses around my jaw, tempting me.

“You know why. Even a virgin with no experience would know why. And you ain’t no virgin. Daryl, you had me so close” I whispered “30 seconds more and I would’ve been coming in my pants.”

He was leaning in, murmuring “don’t want come in your pants, I was saving you.” 

His hands were caressing my whole torso, not lingering anywhere in particular, wanting to get my top off, but not presuming anything.

“So, I was thinking, you can finish what you started, and then, and only then, we can consider the idea you had about ‘making love.’ Deal?” I whispered.

We were lying on the bed when his eyes connected with mine. His beautiful blue eyes which I adored, full of love and desire. Without looking away, he skilfully got rid of my pants and started touching and stroking my left foot, moving upwards, slowly, without looking away from me. My ankles were next, he was crouching down now, but still staring at me. And a kiss to my calf and my knee, not losing eye contact. 

He did something to me, I was sure. Every time he touched me, I felt a sense of wanting, needing, craving. When I asked him if he felt the same, he was quite unconcerned.

“Yep, always have. First time you touched me, I felt it. It’s not a new feeling, it’s an old one. I hated it at first, but it’s comforting now. I can touch you whenever I feel like it. Kiss you, tickle you, cup your boobs in my hands, pinch your ass. And you wouldn’t mind. That means everything.”

I closed my eyes, lost in the moment, with Daryl doing something with just his hands and lips. It was making me go into a dream world.

“Open your eyes” he muttered. “I wanna see you when you come. Look at me.”

I gazed over to him, he was lightly caressing my thigh, with one hand very close to my mound. He was so gentle, only getting rougher at the end. I was getting those newly formed feelings again, knowing it was the start of an orgasm. I twitched slightly, which he noticed. He moved a little so that he was between my legs, touching my curls of hair, but never losing focus of me. He licked and kissed in between the folds, and I let out a whimper, then a groan.

“God, Daryl, so good, like that, that’s right, perfect! Oh, yeah, mmmmm, yeah,” I mumbled. And he licked so softly, kissed so sweetly at exactly the right point, cupping my tits in just the right way with his fingers caressing my nipples so tenderly that I came powerfully, arching again and again, almost felt like I was soaring through the air. My hands were clutching at the sheets, frantically trying to keep me grounded. But my eyes didn’t leave him. He saw me come so forcefully, it took his breath away. I was panting, he was breathless, putting little kisses on my legs, that didn’t help with the aftershocks. I began to grab him, wanting him right beside me, and I think he got the idea, because he was there with me, caressing my lips with his in such a powerful way, tongues colliding and enveloping.

Daryl and I were both on our sides, facing each other, when I put one of my legs around him, enclosing him. With just one hand I managed to find his cock and began to stroke, then I carefully put his member, slowly, at the entrance of my pussy. He whimpered, kissing my neck, saying I love you, before he started to thrust, tiny thrusts, slow and easy. No tricks or new habits I hadn’t seen before. Simple and perfect. Little cries, small groans, sighing each other’s names, him holding me so tight. I was in heaven, and Daryl was there with me. And when we came, together, there was no whaling, screaming, shouting or yelling. Possibly a tear or two came into both our eyes, definitely a few sighs, but nothing else. We lay there, holding hands, not speaking, for the longest time. Eventually I turned over to him and said

“Was that ok?”

He stared at me, his mouth slightly open, and I knew it was. Better than ok. Better than perfection.


End file.
